Blood Red Tears
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: A young Kunochi from Leaf has captured the attention of the Akatsuki. But past ties to two uchihas in the group, and a strange infatuation with a certain jashinist shake everything. Plus her little secrets...


**Blood's Rain**

I sat at the base of the oak tree in her back yard. Scanning my bingo book, I sighed. _Almost full._ I though. _Almost._

Far from the Leaf Village, in the depths of a cave, two cloaked figures stood waiting. They bickered constantly, until a third person, wearing the same cloak, appeared.

"The target will not wait much longer," He said. "Retrieve her…" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other two nodded at each other, and vanished in a similar manner.

"Raiga! Come eat your dinner, before it get's cold!!!" Kakashi's voice graced my ears from the house. _Wow, sixteen years in the same house, and he still insists on cooking gumbo every Friday night… even though his cooking sucks._ I placed my book into the bag slung over my shoulder, and rushed into the house. My surrogate father stood there, looking rather ridiculous in a pink cooking apron. _Oh well…_ I thought._ At least he isn't sprouting off some youth bullshit like Guy-sensei… But still, he needs to tone down his sexuality a little._ The picture came into my mind again. He had been caught in an act of sexual intercourse with Guy and two other gay Jounin. I shivered, then made to grab a fresh buiscut. "Oh no you don't! Go wash up first, young lady!" I glanced at him sidelong.

"Heh… I liked you better when you weren't gay…" I grumbled so that he could barely hear.

"Wash. NOW!" I skirted away from him as he tried to wack me with a spoon."

"Ha-Hai, Tousan!!!" I ran into the bathroom and began to wash my hands. _Gay fucking bastard!! Does he think just because he fucks men… oh the nerve…_ I felt myself redden as another, even more volatile memory came up. _At least Kakashi's not like HIM. _I grimaced and tried to block the memory out. _No… think of something… Kakashi and his boyfriends at the hot springs… Sakura trying to win Sasuke…_ The mention of even a person related to HIM caused nothing but horrid memories. I was shaken out of my mind by Kakashi's voice.

"RUN RAIGA, RUN!!!!" He screamed and then I heard a wall collapse as he was thrown into it. I crept out and peeked around the corner. Two Akatsuki members stood in the house and examined the place.

"Well, Kakashi must get a load for watching the child, considering the fact that she _is_ adopted…" One of them, who had a hood and face mask like that of the ANBU of the Waterfall Village, spoke. His comrade cursed.

"Well, fuck Kakuzu, please tell me that she didn't listen to that gay fuck and run…. Because if she did, I'd fucking kill that bitch!" He spat on the ground, and the common word for a female dog brought the memory to life once again._ No… anything but that…_ A sudden sound startled me.

"Hidan, forget it. She's watching us and listening right now." I gasped, then turned to run. Tentacles wrapped around my body, restricting my movement, and drawing me towards them.

"Huh… Hey, she's a Neko!" The one who spoke, 'Hidan', had long silver hair, and amethyst colored eyes. His cloak was half open, exposing his bare chest. A three bladed scythe was slung over his back with a rope. He had apparently just noticed my black ears and tail, because he gaped at me in wonder and awe.

"Well, well… Raiga of the Black Fang… How very nice to meet you. I am Kakuzu, and that idiotic dumbass with a mind for cursing over there is Hidan." He paused briefly to avoid an attack from said dumbass using his scythe. "He is also a Jashinist, just to warn you. We have the unfortunate duty to 'escort' you to our headquarters, where our leader is anxious to meet you as well. Will you come willingly, or do we have to force you?" I considered my options.

"C-can you please put me down? I promise I won't run."

"I guess… Neko's are loathe to break promises." He lowered me, and unwrapped his vines from around me.

"Thank you. I couldn't breathe…" Kakuzu sighed.

"Will you come or not? We don't have all day." I used my hyperactive senses to check on Kakashi. He was dead alright.

"Well, since you've killed my caretaker, I have no choice. I will come. Willingly." I added before he could force the question upon me.

"Good, let's go. The longer we take, the more money we lose."

"Kakuzu also forgot to say that he is a fucking lazy money whore!!" Hidan and Kakuzu began a cursing match, but I stopped them. My dark energy seemed to drive fear into them.

"Gentlemen… If you value your tongues to speak, then I suggest that you no longer use profane words in front of me. Especially 'bitch' and 'whore' and the like. Understood?" They looked at me, then each other, then back at me.

"Uh… Raiga? You are in no position to bargain or make threats… so _we_ suggest that you pipe down, and do as you are told." The masked man replied. Then he led the way out of the house. I followed, tailed closely by Hidan.

Soon, we were out of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, traversing the dreaded Forest of Death. I had gone through here during the Chunin Exams when I was a Genin, and luckily had made it out on top. It was one of the ways that I had come to be an S-Ranked ninja.

"Hey, Raiga-san?" I turned as Hidan addressed me from behind. "Is that tail really fucking apart of your body, or was is just super glued to your ass?" A groan from Kakuzu told me that the Jashinst's stupidity was out of ignorance, and not just sheer rudeness.

"Yes, Hidan… It is indeed apart of my body… as much as your head is apart of your body. Now, please, can we just travel silently? I really hate talking when I am walking." A glare from Kakuzu tried to cement the gravity of his statement, but it failed. Anything that they threatened me with… I would deal with it.

Traveling for hours with no noise was apparently not a talent either of the possessed, as thy soon struck up a conversation. Although they spoke in Dragon tongue, I could understand them easily.

"Kakuzu… What do we do if the bitch dosen't cooperate? Do we kill her? Cause Jashin wants another fucking sacrifice, and she would suffice…"

"No, Hidan… Leader has explicitly said that she is not to be harmed… under any circumstances…" I listened to them for a good hour, before finally butting in with the ancient language.

"Ke toughbou guroug amun takel?"{What did we say about not talking?) They looked at me, then spoke in the modern language.

"So… you understood us?"

"Of course… Now, please, no more calling me a bitch.. A Kattekel." Hidan's eye's got wide, then closed to dangerously thin slits.

"Hey! I can call you what the fuck I want to!!!"

"Raiga… How many languages do you know? This could be vital to your survival if naught else will keep you."

"Seventeen. I speak Japanese, English, German, Swedish, Arabic, Swahili, Hawaiian, French, Dragon tongues, Sign Language, Russian, Latin, Pig Latin, Baltic, Roman, Spanish, and Elvin." They looked back at me as I recited the list from memory only, and gaped.

"Holy shit kid… How'd you learn all that? And how fucking old are you anyways?"

"I learned by listening, memorizing, and reciting. Matching words I already knew in one language to the language I was Learning. And I'm 17." They just stared.

"So, you've learned one language for every year of your life? Or is it just coincidence? Your skills could prove useful to the Akatsuki." Kakuzu fell back a ways, so that he could walk beside me.

"Uh….. I guess it is just coincidence…" He nodded, then turned his attention forward. I could already sense the incoming danger. "I suggest that we prepare ourselves… three Leaf ANBU are headed this way…"

As I finished, they sensed them too, and prepared to fight. The ANBU came forward, rushing us from all directions. Kakuzu killed two of them in a flash with his vines, before being hit with Kunai from thre other. Hidan's scythe bit into his flesh, then he turned to oncoming re-inforcments. Looking over his own body, he noticed various wounds, and extracted blood from one. He bent, and drew a circle, the a triangle in his blood. _Jashin's symbol…_ I noted as I watched with mild fascination. The silver haired man then stabbed himself many times, and his opponent suffered the same wounds as he did, soon dying from the pain and loss of blood.

I walked over to Kakuzu, and looked at his wounds. The kunai had been poisoned, and the deathly concoction seeped into his body. My knowledge of medical ninjutsu proved useful here, as I could tell that he would die in only moments.

I placed my hands on his chest, and blue chakra radiated from me to him. Soon, the poison was driven out, and I placed it inside a small vial, which I then put into my backpack. They were looking at me again, and once more they were awed at my knowledge.

"You're a medic?!?!?! The information that we have on you states nothing of this!!!" Kakuzu rose and checked his body, finding that all was well.

"Kakuzu-san… I have had lots of, ah, 'spare time' with which to learn all of this. Not only am I an expert medic, a top rate translator, and an S-Ranked Jounin, but I have culinary skills that you would not believe and my own knowledge of history and other ninja are unparalleled."

"Wow… We have quite a bargain here…. Hidan, we should get moving faster."

"Why the fuck do you say this only now?!?!"

"Because… the Hokage has already noticed her disappearance and sent ANBU after us. She will likely send more when these pitiful rodents do not return." He moved forward, and I followed. Hidan grumbled a while, but soon fell in line with us.

For three days we did not stop. Hidan was running on empty, and Kakuzu was even thinking about paying for food and a hotel room, something that I found was usually unheard of with him. We made it though three other villages in that time, and all the while, I kept my strength up to a good medium.

"Alright… Kakuzu… I won't go… any further until… we get some rest… and food… damnit…" I laughed as Hidan was too weak even to curse more that once. The money grubber before us looked at his tiring comrade, then nodded in agreement. We found a suitable hotel within a hour, but Kakuzu was too cheap to get two rooms. I prevailed on the subject of multiple beds, and he got a room with two.

Once inside the room, I claimed one of the beds, leaving the last one for the two men to fight over.

"Hidan… I cannot fight you… you can't die, and both of us… are still too weak…" Out of the corner of my eye, I watched them, and took a drink from my flagon, just like I had done every day since leaving Leaf. They looked at me, more out of curiosity that anything else.

"Raiga… what's that you're drinking there? It's the only thing you've taken in since we left… What is it that keeps you running so long?" I looked at him as he spoke, then looked at my drink.

"I don't think you'd like the answer, as Jashin would never allow a Dragon brew to flow into your mouth… isn't it considered desecration if you drink anything that is not natural, or that is alcoholic?" He nodded. "Then Picern would not be a good drink for you. It is made from dragon's blood, and the alcohol content is rather high. Well above that of any human's brew." Kakuzu starred at me, then spoke.

"Picern… isn't that a brew used to, ah, increase energy and stamina?" I looked at him and nodded. "Gimme some!!!" He leapt at me and I dodged, keeping the flask of the potent liquid away from his threads.

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu-san… I only have enough for me… but if you can bring me an ounce of dragon's blood, and half a pound of elderberries… I'll make you some." He nodded, then began to calculate just how much the ingredients would cost. He left, saying over his shoulder that Hidan and I were to stay in the room.

"Great… just fucking great…" I looked at the exhausted Jashinist.

"Well, your strength seems to be returning… since you have gained the ability to curse again…" He returned the look, and glared at me hotly.

"Hey! He can have all the fucking Picern or whatever crazy fucking alcoholic, unnatural, energy boosts he wants… But I can't do anything to—"

"Hidan-san… by your rather extensive choice of words, I gather that you wish to find a stimuli that your religion will allow? I know of a recipe that elves use to create cakes that will make your energy seemingly infinite for up to a week… and from what I know of your religion… it is allowed." Hidan seemed cautious at the prospect of me actually offering something to help him.

"How would you know?"

"Intiai Cakes. Silver cakes to the human tongue." I retorted. "They are made from many very common ingredients, and are rather easy to make." Kakuzu returned, with the Dragon's blood and elderberries I had requested. But more importantly, he had other things to cook food as well. I took the two that had been assigned for the requested drink, and soon made Kakuzu a flask of my brew.

"Interesting… Most of the alcohol comes from the dragon's blood…"

"Yes… the beasts are often prone to drink mead and wine offered to them by humans, to appease them." I took note of the rest of the inventory he had accumulated.

"Oh, all that's just in case you can make something of it all… we need some good food!" I nodded, then began to make the silver cakes for Hidan. The two men watched me with interest as I crafted the delicacies. Once I had finished arranging the balls of pure white dough onto a pan, I laid them quite a ways away from any flammable material. Doing a few hand signs, I set them a blaze.

"Okay, well, they just have to cook for a few minutes, and then they'll be ready." I got up and placed a barrier around the burning mass.

"Raiga-san… won't they burn like that?"

"No, the flame will slowly die out as the cakes get to perfection… It is an old trick that the elves used to bake them." I then went to the other food stuffs, and began to think. I turned to Kakuzu. "You bought no meat?"

"It cost too much!!!"

"You fucking idiot!! She probably has some kind of technique for making it not spoil!!!" Hidan hit the money lover in the head, and a quarrel broke out. It took me all of an hour to stop the quarrel, and by that time, the fire had gone out and the cakes had cooled.

"Hidan-san… I do believe that the Silver cakes are done… If you ever want any, it would be wise to calm down. Now I just have to powder them with honeysuckle, and they will be complete." They sat at the futon, both griping, when another pressing matter arose.

"Hey… Raiga has a bed to her self… but only one of us will get the other bed."

"Oh, fuck, Kakuzu! Can I just have the bed, since you get the drink?"

"No, you've got cakes… and I like sweets."

"Yeah? Well, I like my own fucking space!!!"

"Will you two shut up for one moment and behave?!?!" They looked at me like two little boys being scolded by their mother or a nanny. I held out my hand, in it two straw ends poked up. "Draw straws. The longer one gets the bed." I nearly lost my hand as they grabbed for the straws. Kakuzu got the longer one, and so he got the other bed. Hidan was sulking in the corner, grumbling about how he hated him.

"Heheheh…. Money talks Hidan…"

"Fucking money had no fucking say in it!!!" I looked at the two of them.

"Hey, Kakuzu… you don't even know what Hidan got out of it, okay?" He looked at me and shrugged. But I knew… Both he and Hidan had a crush on me, and I intended to give Hidan a slight advantage over Kakuzu…

"What the fuck do I get? I have to sleep on the fucking floor!!!"

"Not necessarily. You get to sleep with me." His jaw dropped and Kakuzu shot upright in the other bed.

"Quick, Hidan! Trade me straws!! You can have the other bed!!!" Hidan grinned at Kakuzu and shook his head.

"No way, buddy." His grin got wider with every word. "I like my bed!!!" I laughed as Kakuzu nearly shit his pants from shock. I went into the bathroom and changed into the set of pajamas that I had managed to bring. Once this was accomplished, the bedding was situated so that a wall of pillows were between me and Hidan.

"What the fucks that all for?"

"It's a wall… Don't cross it, or I'll take your scythe and shove it up your ass." My bedmate gulped hard and nodded. We crawled into bed and Kakuzu used his tentacles to turn off the lights.

"Good night, Raiga-san. Fuck off Kakuzu."

"Good night, Raiga-san. Go to hell Hidan."

"Good night, assholes…"

_Dreaming Flashback…_

_I was stuck in that horrid closet again… and HE was there too. Pinning me to the floor, his lips kissed mine, then began to kiss down my neck. I begged him to stop, but he only laughed and said begging was for the weak. He stripped me of all my clothing, then his own… it was all going to be like that first horrid time…_

_Only, when I tensed… nothing happened… the closet was gone, so was he… my clothes were on… Hidan was there. Why him?_

_End flash back…_

I awoke to find my self snuggling closer to the wall than I had been the previous night. Hidan was pushed nearly to the edge, and he soon followed me into waking.

"Raiga-san…scoot the fuck over so I can go back to sleep." I did as he asked, and He grumbled as he filled the vacated area._ That was odd… _I got up to find Kakuzu chuckling near the door.

"That religious bigot woke me five times last night to help move you over so that you didn't shove him off…" I looked at him curiously, then reminants of my dream came to me._ T-that's never happened before… What could this mean???_ Walking into the kitchen, I saw that Kakuzu had remembered to place most of the food bought last night into the refrigerator, and took note of what could be had for breakfast.

"Don't spend too much time cooking, Raiga-chan… we need to get moving soon."

"Of course, Kakuzu-san… Why did you call me Raiga-chan? Normally, you would call me as Hidan did." Our gaze fell upon the sleeping man.

"Well, we've all become sort of like friends, so, why be so formal?"

"I see… well, I guess your early routines planned for today require that I wake Hidan-kun?" He nodded, and glared at the sleeping Jashinist. I grinned and walked back into the kitchen, soon beginning a standard breakfast meal, which consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. Hidan awoke at the smell of the food and followed it into the dining area, where Kakuzu stopped him and the two began a heated argument.

"Hey, fuck-face, if I want to see what's on the menu I will, got it?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast… you can smell it all… and no, Raiga-chan is not on the menu… at all…"

"What the fuck?!?! You can call her Raiga-chan now?!?!?!" A meat-chunk sound told me that Kakuzu had wound up with a Hidan-style knuckle sandwich for breakfast.

"Oh, you can too, Hidan-kun! Kakuzu-kun just thought that it might be best if we treated each other as friends… isn't that what you said, Kakuzu-kun?"

"Ehheheheheeeh…. I was saying just you and me… but…." Another blow was delivered, and I dished out the plates. Carrying them out, I found Hidan and Kakuzu fighting on the floor.

"Hey you two… Breakfast time, so no fighting." They got up quickly, brushed off, and then sat to eat. As they horked it down, They gave compliments to my cooking, and fought over the last bit of it. I settled it and gave them each half, which seemed to appease them until the last was finished.

"Well, we'd better get going…" Kakuzu began to head out the door, but I refused to move.

"No, Kakuzu-kun… I need to change into my day-clothes first." Both he and Hidan blushed red as I walked into the bathroom. I emerged only seconds later, fully dressed and packed.

For the rest of the day, we walked and walked and walked. The two men kept fighting, and I tried endlessly to keep them from it. When one quarrel was done, another arose.

And for two days after that… it was the same…

After six total days of travelling, we arrived at a large mansion surrounded by a large stone labyrinth. I had the notion that we might have to go though it, and was about to collapse from exhaustion. My flask of Pincern was emptied, and the rest of the cakes were gone. Hidan had no trouble sharing with me once my drink was dry, saying it was the least he could do to be a gentleman. Kakuzu had only grumbled.

A large bird descended from the sky and came to land beside Kakuzu. Upon it's back was a young boy with blonde hair. By the look of his cloak, he was an Akatsuki too.

"Hey, what took you two so long, un?" I became curious at the speech impediment, but was unable to inquire.

"Trying to avoid Leaf Ninja and ANBU, That's what!" Kakuzu sounded irritated as the boy looked at me.

"Is that the girl of the Black Fang, un?" Hidan nodded at him. He jumped down from the bird and came towards me. "Hi! I'm Deidara, un!" He was very friendly, and I returned his smile and greeting.

"Nice to meet you. I am Raiga Wolfman." He seemed to pause at my last name.

"Wolfman? What kind of a family name is—" Before he could finish, Hidan punched him in the face.

"Don't insult her, Deidara!! If you do, I'll kill you!!!" All of us were surprised by his words. Once he realized just what he'd done, he blushed and turned away.

"Well then… Deidara, will you fly us to the mansion? I'd rather not have to spend fifty bucks on ingredients for Raiga-chan to make Dragon's brew again." Deidara nodded and helped me onto the bird while Kakuzu and Hidan leapt upon it's back.

I have only one confession at this point: I HATE FLYING!!!!! We were almost there and I could take no more.

"Kakuzu, how much longer do we have to fly?"

"About three minutes, why?"

"I gotta puke." I felt my face flush and pale repeatedly, until we finally landed. Then Deidara pointed me to a bush where I could up-chuck in peace.

"Wow… six days of traveling together and we find only one weakness… she has motion sickness…Oh, wait… there is also Hidan, but I don't really think he should—" I laughed as Hidan proceeded to pummel the money whore. He turned at the noise and blushed.

"W-what the fucks so funny, Raiga-chan?" Deidara nearly smacked him when he cursed.

"Hey, Hidan! No swearing in front of a lady, un!" Before the Jashinist could retaliate, more Akatsuki members arrived. There was a fish man, followed by a black and white man with a large Venus fly tap growing on him. Behind them came a man with many piercings and red hair, with his arm around a woman with blue hair, and one piercing, a labray. Last but not least, a man that I was very familiar with: Itachi Uchiha.

The man with the piercings came forward and nodded at me.

"Hello. I presume that you are Raiga of the Black Fang?" I looked at him. From his stature, and his air of arrogance, I could tell that he was the boss.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Pein. You must refer to me as Leader at all times though, understood?"

"Yes, Leader-sama." I gave him a bow, one that was much bigger than I would have even given to the Hokage.

"Aren't Nekos notorious for not bowing at all? Why do you do this?" The fish man spoke. I could already tell that he was a shinobi swordsman of the Mist, because of his headband and his giant sword.

"Well, if you must know, I do so because I actually have more respect for the people I have met here so far than anybody in the Leaf." He seemed confused still, but nodded. "Aren't you from the Village Hidden in the Mist?"

"Yes… I am Kisame Hosigaki. My sword is Samehada." He then backed away as Hidan came at him with his scythe. "What the fuck, Hidan?!?!"

"I see the fucking way you're looking at her!!! I'll KILL YOU!!!" He was just about to keep the oath, until he realized what he'd just done. Looking around, Hidan saw that all eyes were on him, widened in surprise. Even I was shocked, and I had known that he and Kakuzu had soft spots for me. His face became red, and he slowly lowered his scythe and backed away from Kisame. Itachi snickered in the back.

"Well well. Hidan seems to like Lady Raiga an awful lot." I looked at him, and said nothing. Leader turned to him.

"Why do you call her 'Lady' Raiga, Itachi?"

"Because, she is the heir to the throne of the Black Wolf Clan. With such a prestigious family line and inheritance, almost everyone called her such. Until her father, Favern of the Black Throne, was killed and her entire clan hunted to extinction. She was the only one left. Hidan, Kakuzu… How old did she tell you she was?"

"Seventeen… but she looks to be around fifteen, or fourteen."

"That is because, like Hidan, She is immortal."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Hidan turned to me and his jaw dropped. I nodded at him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us?"

"Well, when I met you and Kakuzu, I didn't trust you any further than I could throw you… and once I grew to have such trust, we were all too focused on getting back here." I could tell that they felt betrayed, but it could not be helped. "Besides, I thought that Itachi would have told you as much."

"How old are you really, Raiga?" Kakuzu inched forward cautiously.

"I am truly twenty-nine. Three years older than Itachi." Everyone almost fell over from shock.

"That makes her **the oldest person here!!!**" The plant man spoke, then cleared his throat. "Raiga-san, I'm sorry if that seemed rude.** I'm Zetsu.** I am also a cannibal.** But if Leader says to leave you alone, I won't eat you.**" I turned to him as he addressed me.

"It's nice to meet you, Zetsu-san." A smile crossed my face. "I do not find it rude that you were commenting on my true age… just don't do it again." He nodded and backed away. The woman approached and scrutinized me carefully.

"What I want to know is… How do you look so young?"

"Ah! That is my secret. No one in Leaf knew either, not even Itachi-kun, and he found out everything else about me." She looked at me in wonder, then gave a bow.

"My name is Konan, Raiga-san." I nodded at her, then Hidan burst into the conversation.

"So, I no longer have seniority of age?!?! Damnit! She's like, a fucking year older than me!!! It's so unfair!!!" I laughed at his fussing, and his face turned red.

"Awww… Hidan's blushing!!! How cute!!!" I turned to see a boy with red hair being followed by a ninja wearing an orange mask. The latter had a chakra that was familiar, and I began to feel uncomfortable. Looking into the one eyehole, I saw that he was an Uchiha. _He's not Sasuke, because he'd be going all gung ho on Itachi, who is standing right there… and all of the rest of them are dead… wait… could it be…Him?_ Fear began to creep into my veins and turn my blood to ice. It actually was rather unpleasant, seeing as my 'condition' caused that I often felt cold. It usually never bugged me.

"Hello, Raiga-san. I am Sasori of the Red Sand." I returned his nod, then the orange masked ninja spoke.

"Ohh… Tobi likes pretty lady!!!" He ran down to me, coming at a speed that I was rather eager to avoid. His chakra went up for a moment, and I knew. I could not move, being too afraid of what he would do to me to concentrate. Just before he reached me, I leapt up, grabbed one arm, and with a swift motion, pinned him to the ground, his arm twisted to his back.

"Uh…. Wow. Lady Raiga, may I speak to you alone?" Itachi came forward and addressed me. I nodded and released the hyper ninja, following one of the few ninja that I actually did trust.

Once well out of sight and earshot of the rest of the group, he turned to me. Looking at me, he seemed to realize just what could have provoked me to do such a thing.

"You know it's him… don't you?" I nodded. "Why did you do that? If Madara is kept in check by Tobi then—"

"He won't be contained!!! I felt him come to the fore, and I panicked!!! I will not suffer again because of him!!!" The stoic Uchiha looked down at me, and spoke again.

"Lady Raiga… you told every one that I don't know how you keep yourself young, but I do…" I turned to him, fear written all in my face. "To regain the innocence you had lost to him, You became a Vampire, Did you not?" I felt tears slip down my face. Instead of being clear water, like that of a normal Neko or even a human, they were made of blood. Seeing me like this, he softened and put his arms around me. "Raiga… I knew that you put a lot of trust in me for telling me what you did before I killed all of my clan and left. You despised all Uchiha then, even Sasuke. But you found a reason to trust me…" I nodded and tried to calm myself. "I know that you trusted Madara once too, but he violated that trust." He pulled away and looked at me. "I will not."

"Thank you…" He nodded at me, then pulled a tissue out of his cloak. Thankfully, it was the color of blood.

"Dry your tears. You don't want to give it all away now, do you?" Once this was accomplished, he led me back out to the others. Leader turned, apparently annoyed at the recent development. Tobi/Madara sat in the corner, nursing his hurt arm. From Tobi, I felt sadness and hurt, and I was sorry for what I'd caused him, he never asked to be stuck with a rapist. Madara, however, was enraged. I felt fear come up in me again as the memory began to flash back.

"Raiga… tell me, will you join us?"

"Yes… I will join you." Everyone seemed relieved, then Itachi spoke.

"Leader-sama… Raiga has a certain, uh, dietary requirement… the food we have here will not completely sustain her alone. I request permission to escort her out so that she may fulfill this requirement, granted we will be back before sundown." Leader nodded and Itachi began to lead me out. Hidan and Kakuzu followed until Itachi told them to leave me in peace.

"Wait a fucking second, alright shit for brains? What's this 'special need' that she's got to have so fucking bad right now?" The Uchiha looked at them, then turned.

"Raiga will tell you when she wants. Right now, we must go. You two have no permission to leave." I followed him until the other two fell beyond sight. In a nearby village, I found the means to fulfill my thirst.

Three boys were playing in a grassy plot, none of them more than ten years old. I crouched and evaluated them, finding them all good to eat. At my approach, they stopped playing and began to back way. This could not happen.

"_Little children… Why do you run? I only want to play…_" At the sound of my voice, they stopped and became mere slaves to the whim of my enchantment. Leading them away from the village, I soon gorged my belly, and quenched the thirst with their blood. As I dropped the last one, I heard cries of worry and fear coming from a mother looking for her three sons. Itachi and I ran back through the forest, only to be stopped my ANBU. They noticed me first, as I was the only one with blood on me.

"You, miss, where did all of that blood come from?" I looked at them, panicking over what I should say. The mother screamed when she found her three boys dead, all of they're blood drained. Following the trail I had left behind, she burst in upon the scene. Upon seeing me, covered in blood, she pointed.

"She killed my babies!!! My baby boys!!!" Her wailing drew more ANBU, and I decided that it was time.

"_Life on Death,_

_Let men repent,_

_By spilling their blood,_

_For the sinner's wretch,_

_Let her drink,_

_Let her drink her fill,_

_Let her feed her hunger,_

_Till the hour is still."_

Chanting the old verse that I was taught by my blood mother, I summoned my wings forth. Itachi watched in fascination as my skin blackened and horns shot out from my skull. The final touch was the transformation of my Neko ears and tail. They became almost lizard-like, but still held the feral, mammal look. I lunged at the ANBU in front of us, knocking them down to the ground. Their blood was all tainted, by drink and by sinful pleasures, so I killed them and left them. The rest of the ANBU seemed to realize just what I was, and fled. The mother, still wailing loudly, rushed me. With one swipe of my tail, I broke her neck, and she moved no more.

I allowed my body to return to normal, and Itachi led the way back to the hideout. Hidan and Kakuzu greeted us first, and seemed curious as to why I was covered in blood. The Jashinist apparently liked the look, but refrained from saying so.

"Hey, Raiga-chan… What the hell happened to you? Where did all of that blood come from?" I shook my head.

"Not now. Not here."

"Well, at least leader was fucking nice enough to make you a member…" I smiled at Hidan, then excused myself to wash up. They showed me to my room, which also had a bathroom adjoining it. I took a shower, and found clothes had been placed outside the door. I was grateful, seeing as my clothes were dirty from the feeding and the six day journey. A knock on my door startled me, and Hidan entered soon afterwards.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" He paused, unsure of himself, then he spoke.

"What are you hiding, Raiga? You can trust me, I won't tell a fucking soul." I laughed at this. "What? I won't!"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Yes!"

"Be quiet and I'll tell you." He stood for a moment, not saying a word.

"Well?" He finally said in a softer tone.

"I'm a Vampire." His jaw hit the floor, but he did not shout as I was expecting.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well then, why didn't you fucking say so in the first fucking place?"

"I… I didn't think that you and Kakuzu would understand." He nodded, and relaxed. I felt a great relief at this, then turned to Hidan. "Can I ask you a favor?" An eyebrow went up at this, and he nodded. "Can you tell no one?"

"I wasn't going to anyways." He snorted. "By the way… Why did you flip out on Tobi like that?" I stiffened and Hidan could tell he was treading on unstable territory.

"He is not really Tobi… His name is Madara Uchiha… and…" I turned. "He is the reason I had to become a Vampire… to get back what he took from me…"

"You mean, your innocence?" I turned to him and nodded, bloody tears falling down my face. He came forward and brushed them off. "I will make sure he never touches you again… Ever." Looking into his eyes then, I knew… He no longer harbored just a crush for me. He loved me. The only question was: Did I love him?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his came around my waist. Once in the embrace, he pulled me into a gentle, passionate kiss. Not caring what happened, I kissed him back. Yes, I loved him, and I wasn't going to throw it all away just because of my past. Itachi knocked and entered, his eyes widening upon seeing me and Hidan in a lip-lock.

"Hidan-san… What do you think you're doing?" His voice became dark, and he lunged at Hidan, but I stopped him.

"Itachi-kun… Hidan did nothing wrong."

"He was…"

"We were kissing. Okay? It's all out now! Get out of here!" He left, stunned.

"Rai-chan… you didn't have to be so fucking mean to him."

"I know, it's just… He's helped to keep Madara away too, and he thinks that any man other that him should not be allowed to love me."

"Wait… the Uchiha is in love with you?"

"Yes. Both Itachi and Madara have feelings for me, but Madara just decided to rape me while Itachi tries to go about the right way. But I can never love him. I am a Vampire, and he is human… Vampires kill humans for food."

"Kind of like cannibals?"

"Yes, only vampires just drink the blood."

"So that explains the blood on you when you came back…" He looked at me, his eyes filled with understanding. "Well, you and I will get along just fine."

"Hidan… there is still one other thing."

"What, my love?" I blushed at this.

"Doesn't your religion forbid love?" He nodded.

"Yes, unless Jashin approves. And in this case, he did." I smiled at him, glad that he was allowed to be with me.

"Hidan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rai-chan." I snuggled into his arms and sighed contentedly. A loud noise out in the main room drove us out suddenly. We rushed down the hall to find that Tobi had taken off his mask, and Itachi was lying on the floor, near death.

"**Itachi… Defy me once more, and you will see my full wrath. Raiga belongs to me…**" Itachi forced himself to stand.

"She has regained her innocence, yet sacrificed her humanity and mortality… she will never be yours, not if I can—" Madara took the sword resting at his side and cut Itachi's head off.

"Itachi!!!" I cried out at seeing my oldest friend have his head cut off before me. Madara turned, and it all came flooding in…

_Flashback…_

_Madara was on top of me in a dark, cramped closet. It was the only place he could think to have any privacy with me._

"_Suck it, bitch." His cock was forced down my throat, soon spilling his seed into my stomach. He moaned and tore off all of my clothing. Forcing my legs open, his fingers fondled my clit. My need to scream led him to gag me and shove three fingers total into me, which pained me greatly. He cut me many places._

"_Scream some more, slut… I like it." I tried to free myself, but he cursed and slapped me hard. Finally, for the finale, he took my virginity, shoving his cock deep into me, and raping me until the blood coming from within me made me pass out…_

_Three weeks later, I awake in the hospital, my surrogate father sitting beside the bed near tears. All of his ANBU squad was there, including Itachi Uchiha. I was unable to move or talk, but I soon found out that a maid sent to the house to care for me had found me in a closet, bloody and covered in cum. Kakashi kept saying how he would kill the bastard, and Itachi was the first to volunteer. This surprised me, and it was one of the things that made me trust him._

_For the next five months, I lay in the hospital, recovering. Itachi and another ANBU were always at my door and window, guarding against Madara. Then one day, a young woman came into my room. She put the guards to sleep, then approached me._

"_Raiga… do you wish to be whole again? Do you wish to take back what an evil man stole from you?"_

"_Yes!!! YES!! How can it be done?" I asked hurriedly. She only smiled._

"_I am Vitaka Muntuba… I am a vampire. For you to have your innocence back, You must become one of us…" I nodded and she bit my neck once. Blacking out, I saw her smiling at me again, calling me her blood daughter…_

_The next time I awoke, I was healed fully. And to the confusion of the medics… I was a virgin again…_

"Hello, Raiga-koi… did you miss me?" Madara smiled at me and came forward. "Itachi really must've been desparate… considering his choice of words. Well, at least I was able to convince Pein that you would be an asset to us… My my… still as lovely as ever, my little pet…" I felt my anger rise to the fore, and began to chant.

"_Life on Death,_

_Let men repent,_

_By spilling their blood,_

_For the sinner's wretch,_

_Let her drink,_

_Let her drink her fill,_

_Let her feed her hunger,_

_Till the hour is still._

_Let rage consume,_

_And the fire burn,_

_Till debts are paid,_

_To those who mourn._

_The sky turns black,_

_The sea turns red,_

_Till the one who sinned,_

_Lies pale and dead._

_Let no man sleep,_

_Let no child laugh,_

_Till the damned spawn,_

_Has taken the bloodbath._

_Life on Death,_

_Let men repent,_

_By spilling their blood,_

_For the sinner's wretch…"_

"Well, what a nice poem… now come here…." Before he could finish, the horrid transformation took place once more. And with the addition of the rest, my blood mother came.

"Dear child, my daughter, what is it that brings you to call me this night?" Vitaka looked at me, then Madara. "Ah! You've found him, I see…. Then you wish me to grant permission for the full unbinding?" I nodded, unable to speak from my rage. "I approve." I grew in height almost five full feet, and lost all control of the beast within…

"Rai-chan!!! You witch, what did you---"

"I did nothing to her…" The strange woman spoke to Hidan. "I only granted permission for her to loose the beast that she is… Because of him." She pointed at Madara.

"Well, what is she?"

"That is the full form of a vampire, and I swore to keep her from ever using it on anyone but Madara…"

_Flashback…_

"_Mother, I… I never want to hurt anyone by means of this bestial form…" Vitaka looked down at the young girl beside her, and nodded._

"_There is a way to stop it."_

"_How mother?"_

"_I will have to put a seal upon you… and you will have to chant the rest of the mantra to call me."_

"_Why?"_

"_So I can release it, child." Raiga nodded and agreed to undergo the sealing spell. "Brace yourself child. It will hut a bit…But nothing like what that bastard did to you…" She began the signs of the seal, and placed her hands on Raiga's back. The girl cried out in pain, but bared her teeth, her resolve to keep herself pure from killing too much was so great. It gave her strength the likes of which Vitaka had never seen, nor would ever see again in one so young…_

"So… You're telling me that she actually wanted this?" Hidan waved his arm towards his love. Vitaka nodded. "How could you fucking let her go through that?!?" His anger startled the older vampire. She seemed puzzled and frightened by it.

"From what I can sense coming from you… I take it that you are in love with her?"

"Yes, and I will do anything to keep her safe." They turned as Raiga threw Madara into a wall with merely a flick of her wrist. She roared in pure rage, and the fire that consumed her only made Madara angry.

"You slut!! You think that you can beat me just because you're a vampire?!?!" The raging Uchiha slashed at her with his sword and cut open her belly. Hidan gasped, fearful that his love would be killed. The wound healed, and it only served to fuel Raiga's rage further. The fear that Hidan felt, however, was nothing compared to that of Madaras'.

He leapt out of the way as she brought her fist down upon the ground. Dodging every which way he could, Madara sustained only a few injuries. He jumped again and landed far from her.

"Raiga, why would you do all of this just to kill me? I loved you when everyone else just looked at you as a toy!!!" That was enough. Hidan could no longer let him hurt Raiga. He threw a kunai at the wounded Uchiha.

"Like hell you did!!!" The Jashinist stepped forward, while Vitaka warned him away.

"Hidan, Raiga is consumed by rage, she will hold nothing back."

"No, she won't hurt me! I can't fucking let him near her anymore… not when he fucking did such things to her… I love her too much…"

"Hidan… Raiga is a vampire… she can't love a human… it's---"

"Well, how about a Jashinist?" Vitaka shook her head.

"You are a fool. Raiga gave up her humanity to gain the power to kill him and regain her innocence. If she ever said that she loved you at all, it was a lie." Hidan shook off her words and rushed Madara. Raiga came in beside him. In one sweeping motion, the two of them cut their target into three pieces, and his blood began to flow over the floor, and some of it pooled at Raiga's feet. She calmed, and the seal closed, forever locking away the beast within.

Hidan stood beside me, and I was in human form again. We were both drenched in blood, panting and angry. But I felt another feeling as well: Happiness. I was free.

Turning to Hidan, I went to say something, but he shook his head and left. When I tried to follow him, Vitaka stopped me.

"Let him go child… he has much to think about…"

"Why? What did you tell him?" My blood mother sighed, and seemed somewhat defeated.

"Raiga… did you ever tell him that you loved him?"

"Yes… why?"

"That was a mistake… you are a vampire… you can't love him. Or anyone." I stopped and my blood ran cold.

"You told him this?" She nodded slowly. I slapped her hard across her face. "You WITCH!!! YOU FUCKING WITCH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I ran after Hidan, completely ignoring Vitaka's words as I left. I just couldn't let him go…. I loved him too much.

"Raiga, what's going on?" I bolted past Kakuzu, who had finished healing Itachi. He had been revived, and his head was sewn back on to his body. He only smiled, and told Kakuzu that all would come to light when the time was right.

"Hidan!!! Hidan… wait!!!" Tears fell from my face. He stopped in front of his room and turned.

"What, bitch?" I stopped cold in my tracks. He really believed that I didn't truly love him. My tears came faster, and I couldn't even speak. My feet moved faster than ever as I ran to my room. I got in, locked the door, and wept. I felt as though my heart had been torn from my chest. Itachi called through the door, and I opened it. He looked at me, and asked what was the matter.

"My blood mother…. She told Hidan that I didn't….. that I couldn't……" I was unable to finish, and he could gather the rest from my condition. His arms were around me in a heartbeat and he comforted me. I cried into his shoulder loudly, from all of the pain I had endured all the day. I did not notice that Hidan had come up behind Itachi.

"What the fuck are you crying for?" I looked up at his voice, and looking at his face, I could take no more. Fleeing into my room, I slammed the door on Itachi and him. "Raiga! Raiga, open up!!"

"Dumbass… I can't believe that you would listen to Vitaka."

"Why? She's Raiga's mother, she---"

"Yes, well, she also has suffered a loss almost as great as Raiga's, and does not care for her happiness… tearing you and her apart, it gave Vitaka the greatest pleasure ever…" I heard Itachi stalk off as Hidan thought on his words. He sighed, then knocked on the door gently.

"Rai-chan, please… open up…" I did not open the door, and he knew it was practically hopeless. He had hurt me too much. "Rai… I'm sorry…" I looked up, and listened as he began to leave. It was all I needed. Throwing the door open, I threw myself into his arms, and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Shhhh…… Raiga… Shhhhh… Don't cry anymore…." He pulled back and kissed me gently. I returned it, with intrest. As we stood there, I sensed Itachi hiding behind a corner, watching. He seemed pleased with his quick wit, and I was grateful for it. Hidan picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and we knew that we had to consummate our love. Just as he began to carry me back into the room, Vitaka appeared and cried out in fury.

"Hidan!!! Put her down, you child molester!!!" We broke the kiss and looked at her, and she became red in the face when Itachi appeared. He stood in front of Vitaka, blocking her from getting to me and Hidan.

"Vitaka, leave them alone. It was a horrible thing that you tried to do, ticking Hidan and bringing hurt into Raiga's heart once more, you are no better than Madara." My blood mother recoiled at his words, then shrunk down in shame. I looked between the two of them, then I realized something. Hidan did too.

"Itachi… you and Vitaka, how do you two know each other already? I never told you about her." Hidan nodded, seconding my question.

"Vitaka and I used to be in love, but, when she became a vampire, she did terrible things, things that not even Madara would have been alright with doing… So my love for her faded, and she is what you see now; a withered flower, once very beautiful and fragrant, now rotting and stinking from a parasitic virus that threatens to kill it, but keeps it alive to torture it forever." I looked down at her, almost feeling sorry for her… but then I became angry at her, for what she had done.

"Vitaka, I will never forgive you. You took your unhappiness out on Hidan and me, when it was your own doing. If you had not done such things, Itachi might still have been in love with you." She glared at me, seething with rage.

"Vampires and humans can never love each other. They _fear_ us, Raiga. They fear us because of what we are, because we need to feed upon them to survive… and for this, we hate them." She uttered a chant in a language that I did not know, then I felt searing pain cut into my body. Hidan put me down, and I nearly fell from the pain. He kept his arms around me, trying to help me. "Unless you can kill me, You will never be able to be with your love." The last word dripped with poison, and she disappeared. Itachi instructed Hidan to release me, which he was reluctant to do. Once he no longer had a hand on me, the pain subsided.

"As long as you touch her, Hidan, she will only feel pain." I felt my heart fall out of my chest. And just when I had him back…. I turned and began to follow Vitaka's energy. "Raiga… Where are you going?"

"To kill that witch… for good." I walked out of the hideout, but Leader stopped me before I could go any further.

"Raiga, Itachi and Hidan told me what's going on." He handed me a red brooch crafted to the shape of a cloud. "Use this to contact any of us if you need to. Now go on, we can't have you hindered by an old bitch like that." I nodded, then allowed my wings to become free of the moorings that held them to my back.

"I will come back." He nodded,

"I know."

**Time Skip!!!**

Raiga traveled for six days and made it back to the Leaf village, where Vitaka was hiding. Before she entered, she used an appearance altering jutsu to keep her identity a secret. She got a room at the inn, and has been there for three days.

I stepped outside of the inn to find the new morning sun greeting me from behind the clouds. Smiling, I walked down the street, unaware of the shadowy figure that followed me. It was not until he spoke from behind me, that I noticed.

"Excuse me miss, I'm gonna need to get your name." I turned to see Kakashi standing there, looking as if he had never been in the fight with Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Akai Teta, what's yours?" I asked in the uppity tone that I had donned for the disguise.

"Kakashi Hatake." He eyed my body suspiciously, and I knew that it wasn't him. "Mind if I buy you a drink?" I shook my head.

"Naw, I've gotta meet someone here, and she should be here within a few hours, so I can't." Kakashi disappeared, and Vitaka poofed up behind me.

"Now now, Raiga… You shouldn't lie to the man like that… It's wrong."

"Vitaka… I will kill you for what you've done. I knew it wasn't Kakashi." I turned to her, and matched her glare. "He's dead. Hidan killed him." Her eyes got wide. "And another thing… he was gay." She nearly burst out laughing.

"He only held that ruse to get you to trust him. Truly though, Kakashi did love the ladies…"

"What about my man?!?!" Might Guy came rushing up, furious. "My man never cheated on me with no woman!!!" Vitaka and I both had sweat drops running down our heads, then we took off as he came at us in a 'youthful' rage. We escaped and got out of the village, where I dropped my guise.

"Told you." My blood mother roared and rushed me. I blocked and slammed my fist into her stomach. "Why do you want to fight like this?" I knocked her away as she swiped at my head. "Is it because you know that I'll never be like you?!?!" She came at me again, but still did not land a hit, and I kicked her in the face.

"I will make sure that you never have more happiness than I was able to, NEVER!!!" Vitaka took the form of a lion, and I got the cue and changed into a tiger. We fought and fought, for hours. She bit me in the hind leg, and I slashed her back wide open. We bit each others necks at the same time, and fought in a vice grip, clawing at the other, trying to bring it all to a close.

Vitaka became tired and tried to break the grip to flee, but I would not let her. I would die before I let her keep me from Hidan another day. She slashed in a frenzy, trying to free her neck from my jaw, but I would not relent, not until she lay dead at my feet. For another three hours, I assaulted her tiring body while she tried to run.

_My daughter… Let us stop this meaningless fighting…_

_It is NOT MEANINGLESS!! I am not your daughter, you did not labor in pain to give birth to me!!! I will be united with Hidan… And I WILL kill you for what you've done!!!_ We talked telepathically, and I began to wrench her neck to the left and right, trying to break it. More than once, I pinned her and cut off her air, but she always got back up to breathe. But I did not let go.

Slowly and surely, I worked my teeth deeper, trying to penetrate her vein and spill her blood. Vitaka had released my neck in an effort to get free, but found it fruitless. She never got a hold on my neck again.

I could sense a group of four ninja, a Jounin and three Chunin, coming towards us, but I cared not. All I needed was a few moments and… My teeth finally broke through her vein and her blood came forth, spilling into my mouth and releasing the curse upon me. With her last breath, she cursed the day she decided that I should be her daughter and died.

The ninja came upon the scene and paused. Rarely did a tiger beat a lion in single combat, but this was what they saw. Until I changed to a human that is. I recognized two of the chunin, Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey." Was all I said as I touched the brooch Leader had given to me.

"R-Raiga!!! Where have you been! Did you know that Kakashi-sensei's dead?"

"Yes… where's Sasuke… and who're these two?"

"Sasuke left…" I looked as Naruto's face fell.

"That sounds bad…"

"This is Sai, and this is our new sensei, Yamato." I nodded in greeting to them, and Yamato stepped forward.

"Raiga of the Black Fang… You are under arrest."

"What! Commander Yamato, why?" Sakura looked dumbfounded that he would do such a thing.

"She was last seen traveling with two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu are their names… isn't that right, Raiga." I nodded, then looked up at them and grinned.

"Oh, and, if you're thinking that your pitiful torture methods will make me talk, forget it!" Naruto began to take on the chakra of the Nine-tailed fox.

"Did they send you after me?!?!" I shook my head.

"Itachi and Kisame are the ones doing that… I came here to kill my blood mother." Yamato gasped.

"You can't be serious…. Are you saying that… you're a vampire?"

"Yes, what a smart man you are! Not even Kakashi could tell, and I left hints all over the house!" Sakura looked at me, then to Yamato.

"Uh… Commander Yamato, What _is_ a vampire, exactly?"

"Humans turned upon their own kind by a blood lust that drives them to drink our blood. They are immortal, and can go a whole millennia of fighting and not retain a single scratch… The only way one can become a vampire, is if they find a blood father or mother. They have to feed upon their parent after their own blood is imbibed by the elder." She looked at me, with a somewhat sad look.

"Why did you kill Kakashi?"

"That wasn't me, that was Hidan."

"Well, why did you kill your blood mother? I mean, don't you care about her?" I paused, unsure of how to answer. Slowly, I began to think of what to say.

"I did, at one point… because she helped me regain my innocence… But… after that, she would let me love no one. I fell in love with someone in the Akatsuki, and she cursed me, so that every time we touched, I would be in pain. The only way to stop it was to kill her." Yamato looked down at me, and glared. Sai, who had listened all to all of this without intervening, spoke finally.

"Raiga… you said she gave you back your innocence, how is this possible?"

"When you become a vampire for the first time, your body readjusts itself, so that it becomes like that of an innocent and pure child. Lets say that Sakura gets raped, but then becomes a vampire. Just for an example. Her virginity would be restored, like mine was." It was Naruto that gasped this time, a look of realization on his face.

"I… I remember Kakashi saying something about that… he said that some one… an Uchiha… had raped you. The medics worked on you around the clock, and the only Uchiha that you would trust to be around was… Itachi…." He seemed stunned. "Is it him?!?!" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, but nice try, little fox. Itachi and I are friends."

"Naruto… did he mention anything unusual about it?" Yamato pressed him for the information he wished to know.

"Yeah, he said that the medics were confused, because she had healed perfectly, and then….. he also told me that they said some kind of miracle happened. Some how… she still stayed the same…." The new sensei nodded.

"That explains something that's been troubling Tsunade and Shizune for a while now. When Raiga was in the hospital, after her 'miracle recovery' blood began to disappear from the reserves. Tsunade put tighter security on them, and then patients began dying, drained of their blood." They all looked at me.

"Did Itachi turn you---" Before Sakura could finish, I fell over laughing.

"No, Itachi is not a vampire! And besides, if he did, he would be my blood father. No, a woman by the name of Vitaka Muntuba changed me." Then I began to try to contact Hidan.

_Hidan-kun…_

_Raiga-koi!! I was so fucking worried about you!!! When are you coming back?_

_As soon as I shake these Leaf ninja, I'll head back._

_Where are you? If I'm near, I'll kill those fucking bastards!!!_

_Are you on a mission?_

_Yeah, Kakuzu and I just finished._

_I'm at the East wall of the Leaf Village._

_Good! We're in Leaf!! Hey, why didn't we see you? We've been here for two fucking days!!!_

_I was in disguise. I did not see you either, or I probably would have gone to talk to you too._

_We were keeping hidden as well. Did you kill your bitch mother._

_Yes, I can hug you and kiss you now._

_Good, because I want to fuck you._

_Oh, god, Hidan… must you bee so outright?_

_Hell yes. Wait for us._

_Okay. Love you._

_Love you too._

I broke the connection and waited. The four of them looked down at me, then Yamato sighed.

"What?" I snorted. "Aren't you going to try and convince me to stay? Or Force me?"

"Yes, actually. Sai, you heard her." The emotionless bastard charged me, but I moved too quick for him, and bit his neck. I drained him of blood in seconds, and Sakura screamed in horror as he fell to the ground. His blood tasted terrible, and I grimaced.

"Dang I've had better blood from drunkards." Yamato looked at me curiously. "What I am trying to say is, he tastes like shit!" A burst of laughter came from behind me. It was none other that Hidan.

"Now that is fucking funny!!!" He cracked up again, and Yamato decided to rush him. Hidan had cut himself earlier, and drew the symbol of his god in blood upon the ground. He then stabbed himself and killed Yamato. Sakura screamed again, and I covered my ears.

"Damn, Sakura. You act like a fucking sissy. Scream again, and I'll kill you too." Naruto rushed me, enraged that I had threatened Sakura. I got an idea, and told Hidan to knock him out for me. My lover proceeded to accomplish this, while I contacted Itachi. Sakura was to scared to move.

_Hey, Itachi-kun… can I ask you something_?

_Sure, what's up?_

_Well, I have an Idea on how we could get Naruto to come to you and Kisame without getting into too much of a hassle._

_How?_

_Kidnap Sakura._

_Let me ask leader._

_Okay._

I kept the connection open, and with Hidan, trapped Sakura so that she could not leave. Honestly, she was far more afraid of me, because I was unpredictable. Hidan was not, so therefore, she had little fear of him.

_Raiga._

_Yes?_

_Kidnap her, and bring her here._

_Alright._

_Kisame and I will deal with her accommodations._

_Fine by me._

I broke the connection, then turned to Hidan.

"Do you have a rope, or something to bind her with? Oh, and we probably will need to gag her also."

"I've got the stuff, why the fuck do we need it for her?"

"Itachi and Kisame think that it would be wise to kidnap her, to lead Naruto to them." He nodded, and produced the needed materials from his cloak. I bound Sakura and gagged her. Naruto was still out, so I left him a note.

_Naruto,_

_We have kidnapped Sakura, and if you ever wish to see her again, then you will come and get her, alone. If you come with the others, or if you tell anyone, we will kill her. Come within a week, and we will spare her life._

_The Akatsuki…_

I placed it within his clothes, in a place where only he would notice it. Hidan hefted Sakura, and we went along our way. Kakuzu was waiting on the other side of the belt of trees, counting his money, and complaining about expenses. When he saw Hidan and I approaching, he could not help but notice that we also had a very bereaved Sakura in tow. I slid her off of Hidan's shoulder, and threw her at Kakuzu.

"You carry her now."

"Why me?!?!!" He picked up the squabbling young kunochi and began to drag her.

"Because, I don't want Hidan to be hindered too much by her." He put his arm around me carefully and I sighed, laying my head against his shoulder. We walked for a few miles, before Deidara came with his giant clay bird.

"Leader said I have to fly you back, un." He helped Kakuzu get Sakura on, while I eyed the bird cautiously.

"**Raiga…**Here, this is supposed to help with motion sickness. **So that you don't puke in my bushes again.**" Zetsu popped out of the ground suddenly, startling me and almost giving me a heart attack. I accepted the plant with a thanks, and he disappeared back into the ground. I got on and nibbled a bit of it before we took off. For a while, I was fine. When I began to feel sick again, I ate some more of it, and calmed my stomach. By the time we got back to the hideout, the plant was gone. However, I did not feel the urge to puke again once we got back on the ground, so I at least felt better, not having to vomit in Zetsu's bushes.

We hauled Sakura inside, and Leader asked us if we'd blindfolded her. Luckily, Deidara had done this, and she had no idea where we were or how we got there. Her whimpering only caused Itachi to yell at her, and Kisame called her weak. Deidara merely commented that Sasori seemed to like her, and the red-haired puppet-boy said that she would make a horrible puppet, even for entertainment. Leader said nothing to or about her. Kakuzu said that he knew of some cannibals other than Zetsu who would pay a pretty penny for her meat, while the mentioned cannibal said she was far too skinny. Hidan paid her no heed, while Konan and I only looked on with pity.

"Hey, Raiga." Kisame addressed me. "Nice work." I nodded and gave him a small grin. Leader agreed.

"Yes, you can think on your feet, and quickly, too." He pulled out a ring, one with the kanji for Intelligence. Hidan seemed pleased with the symbol, and said that it was perfect for me.

"Rai-koi… I wish to be alone with you." I nodded to my lover and followed him away. Whistles, cat calls, and various other whoops and noises from the others implied just what his intentions were. I paid no attention to them as he led me to my room, then started off where Vitaka had interrupted.

As he kissed me, I began to open my door. Hidan stopped me, and paused his kissing.

"I'll only make love to you if you want me to… I don't want to scare you." I pulled him back into the kisses and opened my door.

"Make love to me today, or I will be the most frightening monster you ever have seen." He grinned and nodded, letting me pull him into the room. We locked the door, and just as he was about to start, I stopped him.

"What?"

"Won't they hear us?"

"Why the fuck do you think Leader got extra insulation put in the damned walls… not just to keep us from freezing our asses off." He laid me upon the bed and kissed me gently, while at the same time sliding his hands under my shirt. I gasped in surprise and his tongue found it's way into my mouth, exploring every little place, not leaving an inch untouched. I did the same with him, and shivers wracked us both. His lips left mine, finding the soft spot on my neck. He nipped and sucked, drawing moans out of me. He wanted to have his pleasure by biting me and licking up my blood, but he thought better of it. Instead, he only grazed his teeth over the skin of my neck, which made the pleasure even greater. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest, which had not happened to me since before I had become a vampire.

"Hidan… ohhhh…." He grinned as I held him closer.

"I promise… I won't hurt you… You will forget everything Madara ever did to you to hurt you….." I gasped as he tore my shirt from me and then waited, allowing me to adjust. Not waiting more than a second, I soon rid him of his cloak and began to massage his chest and shoulders. It turned him on, and he tore my bra off with his teeth. My breasts bounced a bit as he did so, and I felt a hardening object down near my knee.

"Hidan-koi… Do I arouse you that much?" I ran my hands down his chest, down his abs, and touched his hardened member. He gasped as I did so and nodded. He seemed to want nothing more than to be free of his pants, so I obliged him while kissing him all over his face. Once he was free, he sighed with relief, only to tense up even more when I got on top of him.

"Raiga…. Take them off…" I looked at him, confused. "The rest of your clothes… off, now…." Smirking, I did as he asked, and he became the first man to see my tattoos. His eyes got wide, but they were nothing compared to the size they grew to when I took his member into my mouth. He could hardly breathe, and I kept sucking and sucking, until he cried my name from between clenched teeth, and came into my mouth. I swallowed it all, then got back up to kiss him.

Hidan seemed to have enough of me giving all of the action, and he stuck one of his fingers into me. I nearly cried out from ecstasy, and he added another and began to massage me. I moaned loudly, and began to thrust up and down on his fingers. A third, then a fourth was added, and I had an orgasm that lasted nearly forty-five minutes. He let me down and laid me back onto the bed. I sensed that he meant not to go any further, so as not to hurt me, but I wouldn't have it.

"Hidan…" I grabbed him and pulled him back on top of me. "Don't stop there…." He seemed shocked, then nodded and began to kiss me.

"Let me know if I hurt you too much." I nodded and gasped as he thrust in. Sure enough, my virginity had truly been restored. Now, it was gone again… given to someone that I had chosen.

"Mmmm…. Hidan…" The pain was intense, but I knew that it couldn't last. "Faster….." He obeyed, wanting to do it just right. I moaned as the pain subsided slowly, to be replaced by pleasure. It got to be so great, that I moaned loud enough to make Leader knock on the door and tell us to quiet down. We laughed, and then Hidan gave me another orgasm, soon following me in to oblivious bliss…

I awoke a few hours later in bed next to him, completely naked and no longer a virgin. What did I expect to happen now? Would he ask me to marry him, or just leave our relationship as it was? Rising, I went to the bathroom and prepared for a shower. Before I got in, Hidan came up behind me and hugged me.

"Know what this means?"

"Hmmm?"

"This means that you're mine… so marry me, or I'll have wasted all of this waiting and praying for nothing…" I smiled and turned to him.

"Yes…. I will marry you……."

EPLOUGE:

I sat in the living room, just laying my head on my husband's shoulder. He sighed in contentment, and patted my swelling belly. A small boy and girl were playing with blocks on the carpet.

"Aunty Raiga." The boy called from the floor.

"Yes, Dael?"

"When will Kina's little brother or sister be coming?" He looked at me with big sparkling eyes. _God… Why did Konan and Pein have to take off NOW?!?!_

"Yeah momma, when?" The child I had borne only four years ago looked up at me with amethyst eyes. Her blood red hair contrasted her porcelain skin perfectly, and her pudgy cheeks were untouched by freckles.

"Soon, baby, soon." I looked up at Hidan. He smiled, and pressed his lips onto my forehead. I kissed his chin, and the peace continued for only moments.

My belly cramped and began to pain me. I remembered it well from Kina's birth.

"Hidan… It's time!!!" I cried out as the contractions began. Deidara was called and he took us to the nearest hospital. For three hours, I labored, and gave Hidan two sons. He passed out just before the first one came, and stayed that way until well after the birth. Konan walked in and used water to wake him.

"Hey… twins…? I have twin… uh…" He came up and nearly fainted again. "Twin boys….. Finally!!!" I laughed at him as he leapt for sheer joy. He stopped and kissed me. "Well, shall we go home and do it again?"


End file.
